The Bond Between Weapon and Meister
by Harib0fizzz
Summary: Spirit. Spirit. Spirit, Spirit, SpiritSpiritSpiritSpirit! His name repeated over and over, filling the computer screen like a virus. Stein stared at it, before smirking and turning the screw in his head again. "How interesting indeed..." One-shot. SteinxSpirit. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! **

**Summary: One-shot. SteinxSpirit fluff and stuff…yeah….**

**This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction so…..Enjoy people!**

* * *

**The bond between Weapon and Meister**

"Well hello, ladies!"

Dr Franken Stein watched from the shadow of a building as the red-headed death scythe strolled up to a group of young women. He grimaced slightly as the man made an utter fool of himself, but at the same time, it was rather interesting to watch.

Spirit Albarn had made quite a reputation for himself, as a player who cheated on his wife – ex-wife now. Stein sighed as he watched the familiar display the weapon was putting on.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were jealous, Stein." The professor turned to see Sid, a fellow teacher at the academy.

"Is that so?" He replied casually, putting his cigarette to his lips and inhaling, before letting out a breath of smoke coolly.

"But who are you jealous of, Professor? Of Spirit?" Sid paused to look at Spirit and the group of girls, before turning his back to Stein.

"Or the girls?" He finished, smirking before walking back the way he had come.

Stein smirked a little, not even dignifying Sid's last comment with a response. He took another smoke, before dropping it on the ground and treading on it to stub it out. He turned his attention back to Spirit, who was now dangerously close to being slapped by one of the women. He reached his hand up to the side of his head, turning the massive screw thoughtfully as he watched his weapon. Well, technically he was Lord Death's scythe, but Stein had more of a 'bond' with him, shall we say. He turned around and began walking back the way Sid had gone, still turning the screw in his head as he went.

What an interesting man. He thought as he reached his house and opened the metal door. He had decorated the house to make it look as covered in stitches as the owner, making it quite unique and rather intimidating – just how he liked it. The Professor sighed as he sat down in his office-chair the wrong way around, and pushed his way over to his computer. He began tapping at the keys, not really knowing or caring what he was typing on the screen. He stopped as he read the words he'd written not consciously.

_Spirit. Spirit. Spirit, Spirit, SpiritSpiritSpiritSpirit!_ His name repeated over and over, filling the screen like a virus. Stein stared at it, before smirking and turning the screw in his head again.

"How interesting…" He mused, sitting back and reading each individual word like some sort of detective reading the next clue.

"How interesting, indeed." He lit up a new cigarette, before stubbing it out immediately and leaving the room, the name still covering the professor's screen.

* * *

"You want permission to work with Spirit Albarn again?" Lord Death asked, his massive hands gesturing wildly. "This is very unlike you, Stein. Is there any particular reason?" He queried, suspicious of the professor's intentions. "You're not going to try and dissect him again, are you?"

Stein's expression was unreadable as his glasses glinted in the light.

"Not at all. We work well together, that's all. Besides, you don't need to use him right now, do you?" He asked, watching as Lord Death thought for a moment.

"No, I suppose not. But don't wear him out too much, or you'll have Maka to answer to." He warned, although they both knew Maka didn't care much for her father at all. Stein smirked, but nodded.

"I appreciate it." He replied, before leaving the strange room Lord Death liked to use as his office.

* * *

"Stein?" The red-head knocked on the big, metal door impatiently. "Lord Death said you needed me." He called, banging on the door again.

_Need you? I suppose I do… _

Spirit stepped back as he heard the rattle of chair wheels advancing rapidly towards the door. Suddenly, the door was flung open and Stein appeared, whizzing past Spirit and crashing to the floor as the chair-wheel was stopped by the little ledge in the doorway.

"I really need to sort that out…" Stein grumbled, getting to his feet in a zombie-like manner. Spirit rolled his eyes.

"No, you really need a new entrance." He corrected sarcastically, before shutting up as Stein looked at him. Stein smirked, putting his chair to rights again and sitting on it – the wrong way around again – leading Spirit into the dark, kind of creepy house.

"So, what did you need me for?" Spirit's voice was loud against the faint humming of machines and electricity. "Did you get a new mission?"

Stein smirked, but he was in front of Spirit, so the other man didn't see it. "You could say that…" He answered, his own voice echoing against the metal walls and filling the corridor with an eerie whisper. Spirit hated this house with a passion – it was far too creepy, and Spirit was a bit of a coward. A rat scuttled past Spirit's foot, making the weapon almost jump in the air.

"Why the hell do you have rats in here?!" He demanded. The professor raised his hand in a dismissive way, his back still facing Spirit. "Test subjects." He replied simply, which wasn't very reassuring.

"Don't you cage them up or something?" Spirit was now alert for anything lurking in the dark shadows. Stein hmmed slightly in response. "That one probably just escaped. Oh well, I have plenty more…" He trailed off, smirking as he heard Spirit trip over a power chord at his words. He muttered curses under his breath, before following Stein once more.

"God, you never have female company, do you?" Spirit grumbled at the mess and safety hazards lying around everywhere. _Hell, Stein himself was a safety hazard_. Stein raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you have far too much female company, so we even each other out…" He muttered the last bit, so Spirit only heard the implied insult.

"Just what are you trying to say, Stein?" Spirit asked, and Stein turned around to face him.

"Nothing, but if you spent more time forming a bond with your meister," He gestured to himself, smirking, "and less time trying to form a bond with every female anatomy you come across, you're skills as a weapon may improve." He made it sound professional, but Spirit could've sworn there was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

_He's just jealous because I'm so popular with the ladies…_Spirit smirked.

"Since when were you my meister, anyway?" He crossed his arms, reminding Stein of a defiant child.

"Since the first time we fought together." Stein replied simply, and Spirit's eyes widened as he flashbacked.

* * *

_A boy, slightly smaller than him, wearing a white coat with silvery hair. He was stood under the shadow of a tree, taking off his glasses to clean them. He put them back on to see a slightly taller red-head grinning at him._

* * *

Spirit shook his head. "Well, I was under the impression that I was Lord Death's scythe, and that you only borrowed me when necessary."

Stein spun round and suddenly he was right in front of Spirit.

"Who do you have more of a bond with, hm?" He whispered, making Spirit shiver.

Who did he have the bond with? It should be Lord Death, because they had worked together more times. However, it was different when he worked with Stein.

A different feeling.

A stronger feeling.

A stronger bond.

Spirit's eyes widened as he realised that Stein was right.

They had the stronger bond.

While Spirit was distracted, stein crushed their lips together. Spirit stood still, too stunned to push him away or even react at all. Stein ran his hands over Spirit's chest, stirring Spirit from his daze. He pushed Stein away as much as he could, separating their lips, and grabbed Stein's arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Research…" Stein whispered in his ear, causing the other man's eyes to widen as Stein connected their lips again. This time, Spirit remained still, maybe even responding by kissing the other man back. He didn't know anymore. But, it wasn't such a bad feeling. Stein was…_different_, but not necessarily in a bad way. Spirit hesitantly grasped Stein's lab coat, pulling him closer.

Suddenly, they felt a strong force connecting them like a chain. Their bond. They could feel the bond between weapon and meister, and…_damn_…it felt more powerful than anything either of them had ever encountered.

Stein pulled back, both of them panting as they just stared at each other. Even though they weren't touching, they could still feel the other holding them tightly, as if there was nothing in the world that could pull the two of them apart.

* * *

**A/N:…wow yeah I had no idea where I was going with this…I apologise for both character's OOCness…I really don't know what was going through my head to end up with this conclusion but…I dunno. Please review!**


End file.
